


Hush

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Blankets, M/M, Masturbation, Silence Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: Richard tries to secretly pleasure himself in the backseat of james's car,with a very much awake James (and a slightly unconsious Jeremy) in the front seat. How much hiding can a blanket do?Chapter 2 is up: After previous events, James and Richard are forced to share a room together. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fic hihi it was so much fun writing it!   
> (English isn't my first language btw)
> 
> Have fun! xxx

It was almost midnight. The guys were walking back to James’s car together. As a celebration of the ending of yet another successful Top Gear season, the producers had thrown some sort of formal party, about three hours from their hometown. As a result of a lost race during the season finale, James was their taxi driver for the evening.

James didn’t really mind picking up the guys and bringing them back home again. What did bother him however, was that he wasn’t allowed to drink that evening. James couldn’t stand formal parties, and they felt even worse when he was sober.

Jeremy totally agreed on that, so he spent his evening drinking way too much. During the evening, Jeremy became even louder then he already was. Until, he drank one glass to many. After that point, he spent the rest of the evening simply feeling miserable and sick.

Richard had been going a little easier on the alcohol. Not only because he didn’t really need alcohol to have a good time, but also out of sympathy for James. James and Richard had spent most of the evening together, avoiding Jeremy. Richard hadn’t mind at all. He loved spending time with James, especially when he was dressed up all nice like tonight.

‘It is physically impossible for me to be hangover tomorrow, since I just threw up all the alcohol I consumed tonight.’ Jeremy grumbles, opening the passenger’s door. ‘How about the alcohol in your blood? Threw that up as well?’ Richard reacts sarcastically while he plumps down in the backseat. James shakes his head. ‘If you even dare to throw up in my car Clarkson…’ he threats. ‘Not even puke can make a Fiat Panda look worse than it already does.’ Jeremy answers annoyed.

James starts the car and drives off. Less than five minutes later, Jeremy starts snoring loudly. ‘Well, look at that!’ James laughs. Richard leans across Jeremy’s seat. ‘Oy, that isn’t pretty.’ Richard chuckles. Jeremy had fallen asleep with his cheek against the window, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Amused, Richard falls back in his seat. He shivers a little. ‘James, can you turn on the heater? It’s freezing in here.’ He was only wearing a t-shirt. ‘Sorry Hammond, but it needs to be cold in here, otherwise I will fall asleep behind the wheel. ‘Oh come on, that won’t happen!’ Richard whines, shaking James seat. ‘Stop being annoying Hammond! If you’re cold, there’s a blanket in the trunk.’

Richard sighs, unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches for the trunk, fishing out a green blanket. He turns his hips, and throws his legs on the backseat as well. He rests his head slightly uncomfortable against the door. Jeremy’s snoring had decreased a little as the ride continues.

‘James I’m bored’ Richard tries. ‘Oh for Christ Sake Hammond, just try to sleep or something’, James answers weary. ‘Fine, grumpy’, Richard mumbles. He stretches out, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Richard closes his eyes, but doesn’t feel tired at all. He was still full of energy and the small amount of alcohol made him a little restless.

But, he since he didn’t want to feel tired in the morning, he knew he just needed to relax. Unfortunately, his options were quite limited. At home, when he couldn’t sleep, he would just watch some TV, drink a cup of tea, read a magazine or sometimes simply have a wank.

Not really thinking about it, Richard slides a hand down his waist resting it on his crotch. He gives a subtle squeeze through his trousers. Apparently, his cock was a little restless as well as it jerked slightly in his palm. Richard takes a deep breath and opens his eyes slightly. _James seems to be focused on the road, he won’t notice anything if I just keep the noise down…._ Richard tries to shake the thought out of his head immediately. He isn’t a pervert, right?

Nevertheless, he closes his eyes again, pressing his hand down a little harder. He knows he should stop it, but the fact that he’s doing this to himself, with James practically next to him makes him feel very aroused. Richard rubs his hand up and down and feels his cock growing hard in his hand. He presses his lips together.

Slowly, he brings down his other hand and well and unbuttons his trousers. He notices that Jeremy has now stopped snoring completely and is breathing against the window softly. Richard holds his breath as he drags down the zipper, hoping it won’t make any noise. Then, he lifts his hips just an inch and he drags down his trousers and boxers just below his hips. He lifts his shirt op above his bellybutton, all without moving the blanket to obvious.

With his right hand, he takes the final tip of his cock out of his boxers. His cold hands feel electric against his hot skin. He’s already rock hard, just from the risk of getting caught. Richard places his right hand under his scrotum, massaging it gently. With his left hand, he grabs his throbbing erection, jerking it softly. Richard bites his lower lip to hold back a filthy moan.

His jerks are small, afraid he might make a sound or move the blanket too much. Afraid to draw James’s attention. Richard recalls the party. The conversations he had with James, the way they laughed at each other’s jokes, the way James had looked all handsome in his white shirt… His cock seemed very interested in James as it throbs in Richard’s hand just thinking about him. Richard can feel his heartbeat raising. He flicks his thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping away some precum.

All these images of James were flowing trough Richard’s mind. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. James kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock desperately as he’s coming in his mouth. James bending over the bonnet of his Fiat, Richard fucking him hard and fast. At this point, Richard’s feeling extremely hot and can barely control his breathing anymore.

He lowers his right hand just a little as he presses the top of his finger inside his ass. Richard feels the pressure building in his groin. He’s so close. Forgetting about his need for silence, he starts jerking his cock faster and imagines it’s James’s hand instead of his own. He places his feet against the door and starts rocking his hips, thrusting his cock in his palm. He hears James’s voice in his head, full of arousal. _Do you like this Hammond? Your best friend jerking you off like that? Show me how much you like it then. Come on… Come for me Hammond._

Richard lets out a shaking breath as he comes hard over his stomach, thick white spurts landing on his shirt. _God… James..._ he whispers softly. But sadly, even the softest whispers can be heard in a silent car. _Fuck._ Out of breath, Richard opens his eyes, realizing what just happened. He stares past the front seats right into James’s wide eyes. _Fuck_. Richard can’t move, his hands are still in the same place. James’s eyes flick to the road, and then back at Richard. Richard notices something odd in James’s eyes though… _Lust?_

How long has James been watching him? Richard looks down James’s body and notices an obvious bulge, proving his arousal. Richard’s stares back into James’s eyes shocked, still not speaking. Then, James rubs himself once, winks, and simply turns his attention back to the road. Richard feels his cock throb one more time. He lets his head fall back against the door. He’s so screwed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After previous events, James and Richard are forced to share a room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter! This chapter is very much NSFW. Hope you like it :)

It must have been two weeks since the ‘car event’. James and Richard hadn’t talked about it at all yet and it bothered Richard in many ways. Every now and then, he and James would run into each other in the studio, meaning they had to do some small talk. While Richard was being awkward at all times because of the enormous elephant in the room, James showed no signs of awkwardness or elephant awareness at all. He was simply being himself. 

Richard on the other hand… wasn’t. You’d think the most embarrassing moment in his life would have healed his perverseness, but it had only become worse. Every time James entered the room, his mind flicked right back to that night. The look in James’s eyes, that obvious bulge between his legs…. Richard had to leave the room right away or needed to cover up his crotch, preventing from anyone to spot his growing erection. 

Even though it was pretty near impossible to operate around James, it was simply impossible to avoid him forever. Especially today, when he, James and Jeremy were busy shooting yet another Top Gear Special. Luckily, Richard was driving all alone in his car for most of the time, but it was still challenging not to think back to last time he and James were on the road together. There was still a camera in the car, and a noticeable erection probably wasn’t suitable for international television. But, Richard made it through. And in late in the evening, the boys arrived at the hotel, where Jeremy tried to check in. 

‘What do you mean, there are only two rooms left?!’ James asks irritated. ‘Good luck guys!’ Andy laughs as he and the crew drive away to their own accommodation. ‘Well, I’m pretty sure I booked three rooms, but apparently I only booked two.’ Jeremy explains. ‘You idiot! Now one of us has to sleep on the floor!’ Richard says angrily. ‘Oh keep you pants on, Hammond. One room had a double bed, the other one a single bed’ Jeremy answers. ‘Single bed is mine!’ Richard shouts as he turns around. 

‘Now wait a minute!’ James stops him. ‘Why should you have it?’   
‘Well… I...’ Richard failed to come up with a good reason. ‘He’s right Hammond. If any of us shouldn’t sleep in the single bed, it’s you! We’re a day behind schedule thanks to your awful car breaking down every hour!’ Jeremy complaints. ‘That’s why I should have the single bed.’ James states. ‘I’m sorry James, but did you forget we drove 250 miles for nothing, thanks to your poor sense of direction?’ Richard shoots back. ‘So, rock, paper, scissors?’ Jeremy sticks out his hand. 

The other two gathered around Jeremy with a sigh.   
‘Rock. Paper. Scissors.’   
‘YEEESS! The almighty rock destroys both of your scissors!!’ Jeremy throws his hands in the air. ‘I’ll see you losers in the morning!’ With that, he turned around and entered the hotel. Richard’s stomach drops. Great, he’s stuck with James. This couldn’t get any more awkward. ‘Um, let’s go then, shall we?’ Richard says as he picks up his luggage. ‘Sure’ James smiles as he follows Richard inside. 

Once inside the room, Richard tries to figure out how to avoid any confrontations. ‘I’m heading straight for bed I guess, I’m tired as hell.’ Richard opens his bag, and fishes out a clean shirt for the night. Awkwardness creeps up at him right away as he now has to undress, right in front of James. He fumbles through his bag once more, pretending he’s looking for something else. ‘Agreed’ James answers a little late. He pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest. Richard can’t help looking up from his bag, admiring James body. He’s almost sure James winks at him as he pulls down his trousers. He must be losing his mind. 

Wearing underpants only, James crawls into bed. While James turns around to set the alarm on the nightstand, Richard uses the opportunity to remove his own pants quickly. He decides not to wear a shirt anyway, noticing the high room temperature. He switches of the lights and lies himself next to James on the other side of the bed. ‘Well, goodnight James’. He says quickly. ‘Night’ James answers.   
Several minutes pass by and Richard just knows he’s not going to fall asleep any time soon. Not with James lying beside him, practically naked. James has to be uncomfortable as well. He’s the one who caught Richard wanking in the backseat of his car after all? 

Richard sighs a little too loudly. ‘It’s bloody hot in here, isn’t it?’ James responds. He sits up and throws his blanket off. ‘Much better’ he says as he lies back down again. ‘Um, right.’ Richard pushes his blanket off as well, but it doesn’t help at all. Richard is very much aware of their exposed bodies and feels even hotter than before. ‘Honestly, I’m not feeling sleepy at all yet’ James says. ‘Well, go read a book or something then?’ Richard answers softly. ‘Nah, don’t want to.’ James whines. ‘Well, I’m going to sleep.’ Richard closes his eyes and feels himself drifting off right away, but James’s voice startles him awake again. ‘I know what to do.’ 

Without further warning, James slips his hand down his briefs, grabbing his cock. ‘Hm… yeah.’ He sighs. Richard watches in shock how James squeezes himself. ‘Um… mate?’ He tries to speak. ‘Hm?’ James mumbles. ‘Wha… what are you…? Richard stammers. ‘I’m having a wank’ James answers simply. He moves his hand up and down slowly, his cock growing hard in his underpants. Richard blinks. ‘I… don’t think that’s… um…’  
‘Appropriate?’ James interrupts him. ‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ James uses his unoccupied hand to push his briefs down, exposing his erection. 

Richard feels himself growing hard looking at James hard cock. God, it’s huge. James throws his head back as he starts jerking his cock roughly. ‘Oh that feels great!’ He groans. Slick sounds fill the room as James pumps his cock in fast motions, precum dripping onto his fingers. Richard’s heart beats loudly in his chest as he is still too lost for words. He balls his fists and rubs his thighs onto each other. The tiny bit of friction against his own erection makes him inhale sharply. ‘Hm… look at all this precum, Hammond’ James says, his voice dripping with arousal. ‘I bet you’d love to lick it all of my cock… hm… suck me dry…’ Richard nods his head. James chuckles as he smears the precum all over his cock, making it even slicker. 

Richard groans as he loses his restraint, palming himself through his boxers. James notices. ‘What do you think you’re doing? It’s my turn now, not yours again.’ James slaps Richard’s hand away. ‘It’s not like I had a chance to sort myself out when you were busy groping yourself in my car.’ He continues. Was this his revenge? Richard puts his hands down to his sides as James turns his attention back to his cock again. Richard moves his arse back and forward on the mattress, so that his boxers scrape his sensitive cock. He licks his dry lips, enjoying the fraction. James is making erotic sounds next to him.

‘God… ahh… yes…’ James massages his balls as he sits up, his wet cock standing up proudly. ‘I’m going to cum…’ He groans as he crawls closer to Hammond. ‘Do you want me to come all over you, Hammond?’ James breathes out loudly as he strokes his cock. Richard turns bright red at the sudden proposal and his cock twists in boxers. ‘Yes James, please!’ 

James places himself on top of Richard as he pumps his cock hard and fast. His fist touching Richard’s erect member every now and then, making Richard moan. Richard presses his hips up, seeking for James’s hand as much as possible. James is close… so close, and so is Richard. ‘Come on James… yeah…!’ It takes 2 more seconds for James to come all over Richard’s boxers and belly. ‘God… Hammond!!’ By sound of his own name and the feeling of James’s cum on his cock, Richard comes hard as well in his boxers, bucking his hips. ‘F-fuck…!!’ He moans. 

James takes his time to catch his breath and then rolls away from Richard. ‘Lucky bastard, I told you it wasn’t your turn.’ He jokes while pulling up his briefs again. ‘Don’t blame me, mate’ Richard laughs as he tries to wipe the cum off his belly with his blanket. ‘God you’re disgusting, it’s everywhere’ he mumbles. James chuckles. ‘You deserved it, you pervert.’ 

They lie in silence for a while, recovering from their orgasms. Then, Richard gets out of the bed and removes his drenched boxers. ‘I’m going to take a shower’. He says. Richard walks towards the bathroom, catching James’s eyes shortly. James scratches his head, wondering what to do next. They’re even now. They’ve both been perverts so they can leave it behind them. No need to follow Richard. He doesn’t need a shower. James sighs.   
‘Hammond, wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did this lol. Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if I should continue this story :)  
> xxx


End file.
